Mega Man Battle Network 5
Overview MMBN5 was Capcom's attempt to make up for the lack of content in the previous installment, because of this the game contains a slightly stronger plot and is much longer. The game is also generally considered the most difficult in the series (to speedrun). Here are some notes from doicm that may be helpful in the speedrun (in powerpoint form): http://bombch.us/sbe Peripherals Battle Chip Gate The Battle Chip Gate is an amazing peripheral that was intended for release in NA at one point before eventually being cancelled. Proof of this is shown by the fully translated "OPS Battle" menu area that is unlocked once the peripheral is connected to your game. In the main story the BCG allows you to temporarily "tag" a navi you have already befriended in the main story and use them for a single turn in most battles. (Exeptions include any segment in which you do not control Megaman). From what I have currently tested it is most useful in the span of time between Blizzardman and Magnetman/Knightman but may still prove useful elsewhere. The main drawback to the peripheral is in how you "tag" a navi. To tag a navi (say Protoman) you must insert the Protoman Navi Data Chip into the gate. The main issue with that is the fact you must take your hands off of the controller momentarily and also the availbility of these "Navi Data Chips". The Navi Data Chips were for the most part readily available with a few exceptions, namely the Toadman, Meddy and Numberman Navi Data Chips which were only available from special booster packs given away at conventions in Japan. Japanese E-Reader+ I myself have not had the opportunity to experiment with this peripheral and the e-reader functions in general owing to the fact that I do not own one. If the device can be used prior to the end of the game it is feasible that it could save time but further testing is necessary, From what I have read on the subject the standard "E-Reader" device will not work with the MMBN5 e-reader cards and as such the E-Reader+ is required. Dark Chips It is currently assumed that the darkchips will provide a net time gain to the run but no testing has been done to that effect, Despite the advertisement that using a darkchip will reduce your maximum hitpoints by 1 each use that statement is not entirely correct. You can use as many darkchips as you want within a single battle and you will still only lose 1 maximum health at the end. Route https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1EXahbaknFSEkeuIvYPIsMybMjECsbZ8bCWW3FdTvHl8/pubhtml Liberation Missions When speedrunning this game the important thing to keep in mind is how the reward at the end of a given mission is calculated. In the current route I will sometimes deliberately pass the amount of turns the game sets as the "Goal" of a mission so that the game rewards me with zenny rather than useless battlechips. Out of the 6 required missions, 2 in particular stand out: End Area 2 This liberation mission is the fourth required liberation mission of the game and is where I currently spend the most time throughout the run. This is because the first item panel of the map can be liberated on the first turn with either Gyroman or Shadowman and rewards you with 2400z for liberating. You can then quit the mission and keep your new zenny allowing for a very time efficient grind location (currently used in the run to grind to 57-60k zenny). Undernet 4 This liberation mission is the sixth required liberation mission and presents a large problem to those who choose to run Team Protoman. The reason is the introduction of the "Dominerd" viruses into the game who cannot be effectively dealt with by any of your available team members except for Megaman and Protoman without having a specialized chip folder (which is not ideal for a speedrun). Team Colonel also has navis who cannot deal with them effectively but fortunately those navis do not need to fight at any point in the mission, instead they just use their special abilities to make the mission easier for the other team members. HP Memory Curve For the most part of the series Capcom decided to base the effect of the "sneakrun" subchip on your current maximum health without navicustomizer modifiers and this game is no different, The first column of the chart is the area being discussed (note that not all areas are included just ones that are visited in the current route). The middle column is the maximum health needed to have zero encounters whilst a sneakrun is active. This number scales very rapidly as the game progresses and is referred to as the game's "HP Curve" by the community. The curve in this game is particularly brutal and in many cases the amount of HP you need to permanently sneakrun in an area is the same number you would have if you had obtained every single HP upgrade in the game at that point. The last column is any notes I have on that particular rate (most notably is the factory comps where the runrates are all 720 but none of your 6 navi companions have that much health at this point, rendering it mostly irrelivant). Double Team DS A remake of Battle Network 5 came out on the Nintendo DS under the name Mega Man Battle Network 5 Double Team DS or Rockman EXE 5 Twin Leaders. The changes in the remake include: *The ability for multiple save files (one per team). *Voice acting. *Maps and menus are displayed on the touch screen. *The ability to change into a team navi (NOT soul cross) in the middle of a battle (similar to how the chip gate worked in the original games, but now no more chip gate is required), *The ability to access bass cross megaman with a completed Battle Network 5 cartridge inserted into slot-2. *The ability to transfer your extra folder from your original Battle Network 5 cartridge when inserted into slot-2. *Music remixes for Battle Network 1-5 depending on which Battle Network you have in your slot-2. *Rearranged maps (specifically for all of the comps, the main internet remains unchanged). Category:Game